Unknown
by Sira-the-Awesome
Summary: Finding herself in the world she swore she hated, Faye must learn to deal with the characters she blames for ruining her life. But can love bloom beyond all of the hate? There are some walls that were never meant to be broken down...
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown******

**A/N: Ok, so my first FMA fanfiction, so be nice. I got the idea from reading a TON of other fanfictions when the fangirl enters the story and everyone falls in love and she knows all the secrets... But what if the person **_**had no idea, whatsoever as to what was happening?**_** Where she was? Anything? Or maybe she hated where she was? It would be Hella interesting. I didn't see any fics about this so I went ahead and explored. Hope it doesn't suck too badly. This first chapter is a bit slow, but keep in mind, please, that this is just the introduction. It should get better.******

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs and the idea.******

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

When I was young, my sister fell in love with an anime character. I know, it sounds simple, not really all that unusual. Like having a crush on any character. Almost everyone's had one. You watch them grow and change and fear for their lives, your happy when they're happy and worried when their sad. But eventually, when the story is done and over, and your crush has either met his untimely death or found true love by fate's hand, you sigh and move on, knowing that those few fantasies will never come true. But not my sister. She didn't let go when the anime was over. No, it was _restarted_, over and over and over again. She cried when she cried and laughed when she laughed and knew all of her lines by heart. She was jealous of the partner most people paired her with and a few times went so far as to threaten to destroy the other character. She drew her on everything and had one of the other character's theme songs on at all times, just to remind her of her. She had recordings of their voice and listened to them as she fell asleep. She loved that character with all her heart.

I suppose that it would not have been as impactful if the character had been male, or even sounded or looked male. Or maybe if she hadn't looked just a bit too much like me.

It scared me at first, my sister's obsession, and it scared her friends too. She went to school humming under her breath _that song_ and always was doodling her face, her uniform, her gun, even, on every paper she was given. She talked to thin air like it was her. Whether she was pretending or actually thought that the character was there, I never knew.

It was hard for my eight year old self to deal with my sixteen year old sister, given the age difference between us. But I got through it. I clung to my sister with all my might, and in turn she watched out for me. She was kind and loving, to an extent, but I could tell she liked her character better. Sometimes it felt she was replacing me with her, since from what I remember, we looked rather similar. It was true that eventually she did.

It was much the same with my thirteen year old brother and his twin. They protected me, but we were different. They much preferred their show to the real world. Neither were as obsessed with it as my sister, but they enjoyed it quite a bit more than the average person. We'll just say that there were anime posters and pictures and sounds in my house.

And so I grew to hate that anime with a passion. I never once watched it. Never did I partake in the many conversations about it. I blocked it all out.

I took the role of the odd child, the one not quite like the rest. I stayed away from my brothers and sister as much as I could without making them think I hated them. I didn't set foot in the theater room when they were watching it. I stayed in my room and read.

My parents blamed themselves. They said that they should have had another kid that was closer to my age, but I knew that that would not have mattered. I was different from the other children, and I understood and clung to that fact like a life preserver. It was _me_, it was who I was. Different.

I do not exactly remember that character's name anymore, nor can I still remember the exact details of her face. Even with hard concentration, I can't recall even the name of the anime that dominated the better part of my family life. But what memories I did not manage to block out, stay tied to my sister. They are still here, six years later, waiting.

For how much longer, I do not know. I can only hope that the pain I feel when thinking of either will fade with the passing of time.

But time moves slowly for me, even when I beg it to run along on its merry way. It drags on through the hours, making each day an eternity and a half and driving me insane.

I open my eyes every morning to the sound of yelling and screaming, though I always hope not to. My parents have fought since that day, the day the first hole opened in my life.

It hurts to think about it.

But then, I haven't needed an alarm clock for years, since this works so much better. I'm never late because I've overslept.

Blocking out the sound of their morning fight, I stretch and look around my clothes-strewn room hoping to dear God that today wasn't the day the cleaning ladies were coming. My fuzzy mind recognizes the calendar on the wall and quickly runs the numbers to assure me that it was a Thursday, not a Friday. I don't have to worry 'till later.

But the fact that _is_ a Thursday sent waves of pain up my already aching body. Thursday is one of his days.

Suddenly, that fact makes my bed feel very warm and inviting and I have no urge to leave it. I want to stay in it forever, just staring at the white ceiling. I wouldn't have to go to school and listen to another day of too-easy classes, or practice the stupid violin until my fingers hurt. I wouldn't have to see him.

But I know that I must get up. I must get up, I must practice and that I wouldn't ever be able to avoid him. So I do. I pull my sheets off slowly, flinching at the sight of my legs. I swing them over the side of the bed and ease my feet onto the cold floor. Clutching my dizzy head, I stumble to my attached bathroom and clumsily find the bottle of Advil. Shaking slightly, I get out two of the thin, red pills and stare at them before getting out a third. I grab my cup and fill it up halfway, before popping the wonder pills in my mouth and rinsing them down with the water. Ah. May God bless the creator of such a wonderful thing.

I turn back to my room, scanning the floor for any clean clothes. There are none, so I trudge over to my closet and pull down another one of my usual long sleeved shirts. This one is a light gray with "Love" written on it diagonally with nice deep blue cursive. I grab a pair of dark artistically weathered jeans and throw them on, along with the shirt and a white camisole. It wouldn't do for anything to show. I grab my brush and run it through my hair, careful not to pull too hard, before quickly doing a diagonal French braid along the back. A blue ribbon at the end ties it all off nicely. Looking in the mirror, I find a girl who smiles pleasantly and looks every inch the daughter of a pair of wealthy actors. It will do for today.

Glancing around my messy room once more, I quickly turn off my bedside table lamp and grab the book that I'm currently reading. I step into the hallway, gently closing the door behind me. My parents have stopped fighting for now, and the sound of running water can be heard. My father is probably showering while my mother does her hair. Now is my chance to get breakfast without having to listen to them yell at each other or dodge flying cornflakes.

By the time I get downstairs, Mitchel has made me toast with jam and a plate of scrambled eggs. I thank him softly and he smiles back kindly. Something crashes into a wall upstairs and the cook and I roll our eyes.

"I guess they're at it again," he says. I nod. It was nothing new. At least we have the money to pay for any damage and they are careful not to hurt each other too badly. Knowing that the fact that things are flying means my time is almost up, I gobble up the eggs and start shoving pieces of toast down my throat. Mitchel sends me a glare.

"Are you enjoying that, child? Stuffing your face? Food is meant to be savored." I stick my tongue out at him and eat another piece the same way, just to be annoying. He throws up his hands and mutters in French.

"I take pride in my ability to be absolutely infuriating, thank you!" I exclaim, responding to his mutterings. He stares at me for a second before scowling. He had forgotten that I know French. Darn private school. I hate it when I find a reason to love you.

I laugh and get my bag from below the breakfast counter. I don't have much time. "See you later Mitchel. Have a nice day." I pause. "Oh, and what's for lunch?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs. I'll have it brought in at the same time as always?" I nod.

"I'll probably be in the music room, but if I change my plans, I'll text you." I smile and wave good bye. I almost make it out of the house before my parents come waltzing down the stars like twenty year old newlyweds. They're holding hands. Mitchel and I roll our eyes and I try to sneak out without them noticing me. But, as usual, I'm not that lucky.

"Faye, wait a second," my mother calls. "Your father and I are working at that anime place again, so we'll probably go out for dinner or something tonight." God, I hate anime. I groan.

"Ok, Mom. Fine. Have a nice day." I turn and quickly walk out of the door before she or Father can stop me.

Outside, I take a deep breath and wipe off my fake smile. I wave off my driver and fetch my scooter from the garage. I have the time and need to think. A I scooter through my wealthy neighborhood, my classmates wave and a few join me, walking or biking instead of taking one of their cars to school./ We make small talk, but in a community like this, news travels fast and we already know most everything about each other. We've almost all been in the same class since pre-K anyways.

By the time our group has arrived at school, it's only 7:45 and we still have half an hour to kill before homeroom. While everyone else goes around the campus looking for something to fool around at, I go alone to the library.

The librarians wave as I enter and I wave back silently before going to my corner and opening my book. The half an hour passes quickly and soon I'm rushing to homeroom.

"Glad you could join us, Miss Faye. Take your seat, you're just in time." The teacher sends me a pointed look and I mumble an apology and excuse under my breath. I'm not technically late, so she can't mark me down. I sit down and go on my way into my happy place, successfully ignoring everything around me. The teachers don't care anymore, they know I will always have the right answer. They don't bother me.

And so the day passes. Homeroom, Geometry, Honors English… Subjects fly around and I swat at them telling them to "Go away, I already know you." Orchestra comes and goes as well as lunch and the first three periods of my afternoon. By the time I resurface from my happy place, It's the break before my last period.

My last period is P.E. It's the only time in school that I see hi,. We'll see each other later, but no one here knows that. Despite being a private school, P.E. is co-ed. Sure, we do out health classes separately and we don't have out swimming units together, but everything else? Boys and girls playing football together, soccer together, even _wrestling _together. I'm surprised they haven't gotten sued.

"Hey, stupid. Will I be seeing you again later?" He spits as he hisses into my ear, causing me to flinch. It wasn't really a question, but I nod anyway. I wouldn't dare say no, not after last time. He grins evilly and stalks off to his friends. The heat of the suddenly disappears and I shiver. The rest of the period (Soccer, ugh.) is spent looking over my shoulder, making sure that he isn't there. The final bell rings and I let out a sigh. I have fifteen minutes to get to the spot so that I'm there before he is. I run. I run as fast as I can. Not like my life depends on it, but because it does. It does depend on it. He's killed before. He'd do it again. He killed my-

Don't think about it.

I wait at the spot for almost half an hour before he walks up, not looking the least bit happy. Edgar Estevan could be called a handsome boy. His light blonde hair is a bit longer than his shoulders, though he like to war it in a tail. His eyes are such a light brown that it could almost be called golden and his gait is a bit uneven from a childhood accident. He's also a sadist and I was lucky enough to be his plaything. I had been hoping that today would be an easy day, maybe a bruise or two and they'd be done- nothing serious. But it looks like that won't be happening.

As he approaches, I take in the fierce light in his eyes, the wrinkled brow. He was angry. Very, very angry.

"You told, didn't you," he spits out. I freeze. He thought I had told someone about this? After what happened?

"Was last time not enough? Huh? Answer me" I flinch, but stay silent. Anything I say now will only make it worse. Take it in silence. He scowls harder at me.

"I think it's time we taught you another lesson. Maybe you'll remember this one a bit better, yes?" His voice is deadly and cold. I shiver. Things were not looking good. Two of his buddies appear from behind Edgar and I try to shrink into the wall. The brick behind me is rough, allowing for me to focus on it enough to keep coherent thought. Don't aggravate him. Be a smaller target. It's not your fault, it's not your fault, _and it's not your fault._

I feel the first punch and flinch as soon the fist are joined by feet. I don't cry out. I stay silent. I do not cry, even when the pain in my legs become too much for me to keep standing and I fall, hitting my head. I take every blow, adding it to my subconscious list. It goes on and on for…. I don't know how long… but it's not stopping. They've broken something in my left arm and my head's bleeding. Nothing is clear. It's all fuzzy and their faces are nothing but shifting blobs. Try as I might, I cannot keep my eyes open. I want to close my eyes and go away, ignore all of the pain. I see a fist come straight at me and feel the impact.

But a sound blocks everything out. A scream. It is a scream I have not hear since a year and a half ago, in this same place. It was my sister's scream. How I wish I could say she wasn't screaming any words or that those words where my name, but no. She screamed for that character. That character replaced me in my sister's eyes. She was gone because of that character.

I know this is the end. Of what, I do not know. My sanity? My life? Maybe the world itself? The darkness is close and my sister does not stop screaming. She does not stop. Please stop. Please stop… Just before I welcome the darkness, a laugh comes out of one of Edgar's goonies.

"We got her, Ed. She'll never tell another soul anything." And I won't. I know that. Darkness closes.

And the screaming goes on.

***THIRD PERSON***

"Take care of her," the voice says into the sleeping man's ear. "She is important." The black haired man shifts and mutters.

"How…do I know…"

"You'll know, Colonel. You'll know…"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: So now we're past the introduction and we can start our real plot. This was five pages on my computer, so I hope it isn't a complete failure.**

**I should think that it would be nice to have at least three reviews before I post the next chapter, but I might not be able to wait that long.**

**Now, read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Thank you to the one person who reviewed!**

**IamTHEhunter: I don't quite know how you get creepy, but thank you! Here's your update!**

**Once again, I don't own FMA or FMA:B in any way, shape or form.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Somewhere in the maze of the Eastern Command center, the Colonel Roy Mustang sat and glared at his most recent pile of papers, wondering what the lieutenant would do if he burnt them to ashes. His fingers were itching to snap and a faint trail of smoke could be seen rising from them as he rubbed them lightly together. How easy it would be just to snap... But, after a second of thought, he supposed that it would not be a good situation, at least for him, and, with a sigh, picked up his pen and started in. He managed to get through about half of the large pile on the desk before becoming distracted and starting to doodle idly on the corner of the large, yellow legal pad he kept for "notes." Not that it was ever used in such a fashion. Roy was famous among collectors for the "works of art" that were his doodles that survive Riza's wrath, and they made him a bit of a pretty sum at times. Once in a while, even, he admitted that, though annoying, the Major Armstrong wasn't that bad of a teacher.

But today's doodles wouldn't be selling for much, if at all, Roy thought, for he wasn't really concentrating. The main thought on his mind was the faint recollection of a dream he had had the night before. He did not remember much about it, only that there had been a woman speaking to him, warning him about something. No, someone. He also had the faint notion that this person was important. Glancing down at the pad, he saw that he had ended up sketching a young girl looking straight at him. She seemed quite young when you looked at her face, but her body showed that of more of a fourteen or fifteen year old. Her eyes seemed haunted and full of accusation. Roy jumped in his seat. How had he drawn this girl without even thinking? He had thought he was only scribbling on the corner.

"Sir, is everything all right?" Riza's crisp tone soared easily through the once-was deafening scratching of pens on paper. Roy almost flinched as he felt her loud voice caused his ears to have to ring while they re-calibrated. They had gotten used to the soft sounds, amplifying them instinctively, although unnecessarily, quite a bit.

"Yes, Lieutenant, Everything is fine. I was just thinking." He sighs and slowly moves his pen back to the sheet of processed trees the had been on before being side tracked. Grudgingly, he started reading through it.

It was a request for more supplies and Roy signed it off as soon as he saw the name. Sergeant Untalon was known for his organization and management skills, and Roy had worked with him before. An agreeable man. The next few dozen papers were nothing but follow up reports that he had already read at his last meeting. All he had to do was sign them, and so he did. This is why he hated paperwork; most of it was just sitting and reading and signing something every so often. It was infuriatingly slow and dull.

The rest of the pile slowly disappeared and soon was replaced by another. Roy felt himself get more and more drowsy as the papers in front of him varied in height in what seemed almost directly with the time. Soon, it was all he could do to keep his eyes open and he stared with pure hate at the last few papers between him and sleep. He would finish. He would finish before the lieutenant came back with (ugh) _more _papers. But alas, he fell asleep over his last paper, his signature half written. His rest was short lived, however, as Riza herself rushed in with a frantic look on her face.

"Sir, you're needed in the ICU immediately," she announced, saluting. Riza waited for a second for his head to raise from his desk, but was surprised when a faint snore arose from the man's slumped body. A faint murmur that almost sounded like, "Riza...soup...I asked for soup, Riza..." came shortly after. The lieutenant almost smiled, he looked so young and innocent and _handsome _when he was sleeping. That and he was dreaming about _her. S_he quickly steeled herself, banishing the thought from her mind. They didn't have much time. On any normal day, she would have shouted at him or maybe fired a warning shot out of the window, but there was no use in worrying him any more than she had to. With a gentleness not ever seen by the team before, she placed her hand on Roy's shoulder and shook it lightly.

"Sir? Sir, please wake up. It's important." Roy grunted and grudgingly opened his eyes, blinking a few times blearily, trying to focus on Riza's worried face.

"Riza?" His eyes finally caught her worry and he hurriedly sat up. "Lieutenant, what is it?"

"You're needed in the ICU immediately," she repeated. Roy swung his chair around and hastily stood up and followed Riza out of the door and into the hallway.

"What's happened? Did Kain or Breda get hurt?" he asked, straightening his uniform from where it had gotten winkled during his...nap. Kain and Breda where on a mission for him but were not expected back for at least a week. Had something gone wrong?

Riza shook her head. "Not anyone on the team. Civilian, we think, not military." She looked down at her clipboard. "No identification found. No fingerprints found in both military and public records. Actually, there are no records at all as to who they are." Roy looked at her. No records? Just who was this person?

"Male or female? Approximate age? Do we have anything?"

"Female. Doctors say she's about thirteen. She was found outside of the main gate at Command." She flipped the page as a soldier opened the door to the medical wing. "Doctors don't know how she's still alive. There's massive internal bleeding and signs of assault and forced miscarriage. Many broken bones. Brain trauma. She's in a coma." Riza pressed down on the clip and handed the full medical report to the colonel, revealing a hastily written sheet of orders beneath. "It is now our job, as assigned by the general himself, to find out _who _did this,_ why _they did it, and _if they'll do it again."_

"Wait, isn't this a job for the local police? Why is the military getting involved?"

"Did you even glance at the med report I gave you?" He hadn't, and so indicated that he had not even looked at it. But, just from the feel of it, it was several pages long. Not a good sign. Riza sighed and shook her head. "Well, read it as soon as you can. We're here." The lieutenant stopped in front of a door, turned, clicked her heels and saluted. "Shall I wait outside for you, sir?" Roy nodded, and pushed open the door.

The war in Ishbal had taught Mustang a lot of things. For one example, it taught him just how much a body can withstand before giving out. How many bruises one can take. It taught him how to tell if someone was dead, dying, or just in need of help depending on their color. He knew the different types of bandages commonly used and how to tell almost exactly what they were being used for. It taught him how to read mental stability and judge when someone was likely to break. He had seen bad things in Ishbal- They all had.

But what he was seeing was almost as bad. He suddenly knew why the doctors had been amazed she was still alive. The girl before him was paler than the sheets she was lying on. There was an amazing amount of bruising on the bits of skin he could see, and he guessed there were probably more where he couldn't. A few of them looked like the side or barrel of a gun. The way the bandage around her head was placed and tied, spoke of serious likely hood for massive trauma. Her heart rate was unsteady as was her breathing, and he could see the irregular spikes on the monitor. It looked like Ataxic respiration to him. On the medical report, it said she was in a coma rated 4 on the Glasgow Coma Scale. (For those of you who don't know, this is quite serious. The Glasgow Coma Scale rates from 3-15, 3 being an extremely deep coma to 15, an awake person. For her to have a 4 means quite serious damage.) This was definitely a military issue.

There had been a doctor waiting inside of the room for him, a doctor that the Colonel knew very well.

"Well, what do you say?" Knox asked as he saw Roy's brief assessment come to a close.

"How could this have happened? How can one person look so bad, much less a little girl?"

"Ah, it is sad. But what you see is only the outside. Inside, there is massive internal bleeding that's only starting to stop. She lost blood from the miscarriage because that was bleeding excessively too, and there was a cut on the back of her head that had a stable drip for half an hour, even after pressure was applied. She should be dead right now, just from loss of blood, but somehow _she's still alive._ When we found her, there was already a pool of blood around her, and the soldiers thought her to be dead." Roy shook his head. From what the doctor was saying, it was almost impossible for the girl in front of him to be alive, and yet she was. _And yet she was._

"How long has she been here?" He asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He had a weird feeling about this girl.

"She's been here for... about seven hours?" Knox replied. It came out almost like a question, but Roy knew that it wasn't.

"Seven hours? Why wasn't I called here earlier?" It was irritating that she could have died before he was contacted.

Knox raised his hands as if in defence. "Her condition only stabilized to the point we could risk even this about half an hour ago, and it was then you were contacted. I'm sorry." Wait, _this_ was stabilized? Just how bad was this girl before?

Roy studied the girl through the thin sheet that covered her, taking in the thin arms bulked up with casts and the telltale ridge that showed where a bandage lay around her stomach. The longer he looked, the more the little voice in the back of the mind that had been telling him who she was since he first saw her got stronger. Looking at the cut of her hair made him swallow. Could it really be the same girl? Roy, sweating visibly, poked his head out of the door.

"Lieutenant?" She saluted. "Get me my note pad from my desk. The one with the girl drawn on it" Riza gave him a curious glance, but Roy ignored it. "Please hurry," He added. She left at a run and Roy walked back into the room, running his forehead as if he had a headache. Knox gave him a glance that was just as curious as Riza's. Roy explained.

"This might seem weird, Knox, but, well, I had this dream telling me to protect someone, that they were important. Today I was just doodling and thinking-"

"Always a dangerous pastime," interrupted Knox. Roy shot him a glare.

"And thinking about the dream and next thing I knew, I had drawn this girlf on my paper. I swear I was just drawing circles and random curly lines. _I wasn't even paying attention._" He shook his head as if he didn't believe it himself.

"And you think they're the same girl?"

"They are eerily similar if I remember correctly. The cut of the hair, the shape of the face and body..." They both were silent for a minute or two, thinking. Riza knocked on the door and Roy went to go get the drawing.

However, Knox kept thinking. If the picture of the girl really matched, then what did it mean? What if it only looked like the same girl? He knew that Mustang wouldn't have colored it.

"Knox," Roy called, "it's the same person." Knox walked over to look at the picture in Roy's hands and was shocked to find that what Roy said was true. The little line above their right eye was the same, and her hair was the same cut. Roy and Knox exchanged looks.

"Roy, I have an idea. Just to make sure, you know."

"Hmm?"

"Well, we'll get a pack of colored pencils somewhere and put you in a totally silent room with them and a copy of this drawing. Then we'll have you blindfolded. If they way you color it matches, even when you can't see, we know it's the right girl." Roy blinked at him. It was a good plan.

"Ok, well, I'm sure Riza can rustle up some colored pencils!" Roy called the lieutenant over and explained to her what they wanted to do. She nodded and went to go and fetch a set of colored pencils and make a copy of the drawing while Knox led Roy into a nearby empty room and proceeded to blindfold him. A larger table was found and brought in, and a few minutes later, Riza returned. She opened the package of pencils and set them in front of the Colonel before placing the white copy of the drawing next to them. Softly, she guided his hands to rest on the two so he'd know approximately where they were. Then, she and Knox retreated to a corner and continued to be silent for the next half an hour.

Meanwhile, Roy's hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They flitted here and there among the colors, using one, then almost immediately switching to another. He did slow strokes there and quick shading here and at one point, it seemed he was outlining something too. Without thought, his body almost seemed controlled by an outside force, guiding his hands to do what it wanted.

"Done." Knox and Riza quickly stood up and walked over to the Colonel, who pulled off his blindfold. The three of them stared. Though he had been blindfolded, not in one case had he colored outside of the lines. Her hair was a shade or two lighter than Riza's and reached her waist. Her eyes were a deep camel color, but weren't warm. They gazed out coldly and even on paper, seemed extremely suspicious of everything. Her skin was quite pale and scarring that must have been hidden by bruises faintly showed.

"Roy, those are her eyes."

"Huh?"

"We had to test if there was brain stem damage, so I've seen her eyes. _Those are her eyes. _I'm telling you." Roy was silent for a moment.

"If only we knew her name. Or where she came from."

"But we do know her name, at least part of it," argued Riza.

"What? We don't have any records or even an idea who this girl is!" Roy exclaimed, thoroughly confused.

"Sir, if I may?" At her superiors nod, Riza shifted the picture and pointed to a small sentence at the bottom, written in an unusual hand that was certainly not Roy's barely legible scrawl.

_Fuyumi, at age 13. Sketch by her sister, Kashi._

" 'Fuyomie', eh?" Knox said, doing a brilliant job of mispronouncing it. "Sounds Arugen."

"I think it's 'Fooyomey', Knox," Roy replied, equally as wrong in it's pronunciation. Riza rolled her eyes at their idiocy

"It's pronounced 'Fooyoomee', sirs, and it is of Xingese descent," she corrected. The two men scowled.

A nurse quickly poked her head in. "Doctor Knox? You asked to be alerted if-"

"Yes, yes. I'm on my way." He smiled at Roy. "Seems her condition's taken a turn for the better. Are you coming?"

"How do you know it's a good change?" Roy asked as he followed his friend out into the hall.

"Simple: no alarms. She's the only patient we have in this unit right now, so I would know if something was wrong." He shrugged and opened the white hospital door to the girl's room.

Fuyumi, as they now knew her, certainly was better than an hour ago. Her breathing had regulated into a steady in and out and her heartbeat was at an almost regular level. Roy was amazed that as he watched, he could see the beat slowly make it's way closer to the normal range.

"Sir, her coma rating has risen dramatically- I've never seen anything like it. It's unnatural!" a nurse exclaimed, looking at a printout of Fuyumi's vitals. 'We tested right before you returned. she's up to a nine!"

"A nine, you say?" Know asked, mouth dropping open in shock. "But the human body doesn't just start waking up like this!"

"Her blood level has also gone up more than it should have for what we've been giving her. It's almost at 3/4 of normal levels. She should only be at-"

"3/5, I know," Knox interrupted, now taking his turn at rubbing his head.

'Sir?" A new nurse approached slowly, as if nervous of what Knox would do.

"What is it, Sarah?" the frustrated doctor said with a sigh.

"Her heart rate's regular now, sir. Just since about when you got here. During your comatose status update." She backed away, bowing her head a bit, blushing.

"You haven't been mistreating these nurses, have you Knox?" Roy asked playfully, a smile at his lips. Comic relief. That's what these people needed. But the nurse didn't catch his tone.

"No, no, Colonel, sir," Sarah said, shaking her head quickly. "no, no. It's just that Dr. Knox, sir, is so amazing and wonderful and..." She started gushing, clasping her hands together and getting than fan-girl look in her eyes.

"Looks like you've got yourself a disciple, Knox."

"Don't I know it."

"She's rather cute. Do you mind if I-"

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but she's moving."

"MOVING? How can she be MOVING? Just two seconds ago I was alerted she had a normal heartbeat, five minutes ago I got an impossible change in comatose status, and it says here that her breathing only came out of an Ataxic state about 10 minutes before I was called. Sh was in a level four rated comatose state just an hour and a half ago! SHE SHOULDN'T BE MOVING!" He was yelling, spitting and waving his hands around so much in exasperation that Roy just had to laugh. Quietly, of course, as to no provoke him any further.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm only telling you what we're seeing. Look at her fingers, sir." Roy glanced over at the girl's pale figure. It was true, her figures were twitching.

Knox held his head as if it hurt (which it probably did) sat down heavily and was silent for quite a few minutes. Roy looked at Knox, then at Fuyumi, to her monitors, and back to Knox. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted as Knox started to give out orders, returning to his usual behavior.

"Sarah, Mine, I want you looking up any way this is possible. Jane, Kisa, you're with me. Let's see what we're dealing with." He pulled on the pair of gloves Kisa handed him and put on a pair of glasses. He indicated that Roy and Riza should do the same, but Roy motioned for him to wait a second.

"Lieutenant, I want you to keep watch outside. I don't want any one not authorized in this room." She saluted, left and Roy turned and put on the offered items. Knox was already beside the young girl alon with the nurse Roy Assumed was Jane. They were taking her temperature and looking at her eyes. They whispered between themselves and exchanged worried glances.

Roy shifted from foot to foot. This situation was a lot like the time his younger cousin was in the hospital. He remembered waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them she was alright. This was just as stressful.

He started freaking out as Knox turned to look at him with a face he couldn't read.

"Well?"

"She's going to wake up. Not for very long, probably just about five or ten minutes, but I wanted to warn you. She probably- most certainly, actually- won't know where she is. She might be…violent. Just try not to be aggressive." Roy nodded.

"Alright, I'll sit on the left?"

"Sure, I'll stand at the foot. Kisa, Jane, prep sedation if needed." The two nurses nodded and went into a flurry of activity. And so they waited for Fuyumi to open her eyes. The nurses finished prepping and too sat down to wait.

And wait.

And wait some more.

After ten minutes, Roy decided that Fuyumi was a normal teenager that liked to and wanted her sleep.

At fifteen minutes, Roy remembered that parents usually had to remind their teenage children that it was _time to wake up. _He started toying with that idea.

At twenty-five minutes, Roy made up his mind.

"Fuyumi, please wake up," he whispered. Fuyumi's eyebrow twitched and Roy almost leaped for joy before Knox motioned for him to be quite. Roy sat down and waited again.

Five loooooong minutes later (We're talking Mustang minutes here.), Roy began to wonder just how long they would be waiting. Knox took a seat.

Riza's voice, eight minutes and 23 seconds later, jolted them from their silent vigil.

"Sir, I must ask you to move on and leave. I don't know how you got past the-"

'Look, girl, we just want a picture of the Colonel. His art's getting quite-" There was the faint sound of Riza hissing something into the man's ear, then the running of footsteps.

Roy turned back around, accidentally and unknowingly tugging a wire as he did.

"I wonder what she told them?" he asked Knox.

"I don't-" he started.

"I SAID I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! ED, NO ONE KNOW! Stop! Stop!" The young girl struggled

against the sheets, her eyes wide and unseeing.

"Calm down, Fuyumi, please," Roy pleaded and lightly placed his hand beside her arm. Her head swiveled towards his voice and her arms shot out to grapple at his throat.

"Please, no more…Please." She was crying now, not yelling and her voice seemed weaker. But the same did not transfer to her grip. If anything, it tightened around Roy's neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he say the door open just as the two nurses ran up with what they had been preparing earlier. Riza gasped in horror as she realized exactly what was happening.

"Roy!" she shouted, breaking her oath to herself never to call him anything but "sir" or "Colonel" during the work day.

Fuyumi released her hold on Roy's neck and turn to face Riza, confusion on her face and her eyes unfocused.

"You? No, no, its not- It can't be-" Her eyes, still unfocused as ever, went wide. "Kira, how could you?'

And she fainted.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: I tried as hard as I could to make her condition match up with what things are really called and how they work. IF YOU HAVE ANY CORRECTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW! It must be minded that, unlike usual, some things will not have some of the long term effects as they would have, such as recovery from a comatose state. The fact that she even woke up like this is almost impossible. If you have any questions on the medical terminology(I tried to explain what was not very easy to figure out) please ask, or google it. It won't be very hard.**

**Another chapter... sigh ... This one's longer than the other one.**

**Ed: Hurry up and put me in the story! *Is grumpy***

**Me: Calm down, calm down you'll be there eventually...**

**Roy: I have to do another story with _him? _But Siraaaaaaaaaa, I don' wanna!**

**Me: *soothingly* I'm sorry, I'm sorry... You're getting paid more at this point. And you get Riza.**

**Roy: *ponders* Hmm... ok. Fine. I'll deal with him for now. But make sure that I get Riza in the end.**

**Me: Fine. Riza.**

**Riza: *Hears name* Yes? You called?**

**Roy and I: *sweatdrop* Nothing... nothing...**

**Ed: They was talking 'bout you!**

**Riza: *THE look***

**Me: THE look! THE look!**

**Roy: Save us!**

**Everyone: *runs away***

**Riza: *turns to audience* I will never understand them. Please review, Sira was getting lonely.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh... I feel so bad! I had this written up for over a month and a half, but was too lazy to get out my laptop and finish typing up the 1,000 words I had neglected... Thank goodness that I got my tablet back and was excited enough to dust off my fanfiction binder and type it up. Any errors are on that tablet because it has no dictionary installed or grammar engine and I was (again) too lazy to go in and check over it...**

**Ed: You are pretty lazy. I mean, I'm not even in the story yet!**

**Me: Oh hush, hush. At least your _going _to be in it. I could change my mind.**

**Roy: But then you would have to redo your entire plotline and all of my moments would have to be rewritten.**

**Riza: Goodness forbid you don't get your _moments._ *shakes head* I'll do the disclaimer since Ed's going to be arguing with Sira for a while.**

**Me: As always, the voice of reason!**

**Ed: What are you trying to say.**

**Roy: She's trying to explain to you that you're short, and thus don't come in until she can find a tall enough ladder.**

**Riza: *Very quickly* Sira doesn't own! Review responses at the end! Now: the story!**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

****Faye's PoV****

It's hard to know when, but the screaming eventually stops, leaving me in the darkness with only the beating of my heart, the crippling pain, the ringing in my ears and my thoughts. Well, thought. Singular, not plural.

I want to die.

I don't care how, I don't care who does it, all I know is that I want to die and I want to die now. Maybe this was Ed's real punishment; The unexplainable need to die and no way to carry through with it.

"To die, eh? That is your wish?" I know that voice; I've heard it before. I don't remember when I've heard it and I don't remember whose it is, but I've definitely heard it before.

"Kill me...Please..." The words pathetically trickle out before I can stop them, not that I want to.

"Kill you? But I am you! Open your eyes." I do, automatically obeying the words of command. The darkness my closed eyes had brought had only been hiding a room of blinding whiteness. Actually, it's less of a room and more of an _expanse. _ There are no visible walls or windows, or even a ceiling. Only a door.

The door is large and made of gray stone. Intricate carvings lace it and I feel like I could stare at it for hours, despite the cold feeling it gives me in the pit of my stomach. I follow the line where the two parts meet up with my eyes, wincing as I feel the skin pull around some sort of cut on my head.

"You might get your wish without my help, but then where would I be? What about my terms with your sister?" I find the source of the voice, a strange white figure with nothing but a mouth. I know I've never seen this... person before, but how does he know my sister? Why is his voice so familiar?

"How?"

"How what?"

"How do you know my sister?"

"That's my secret. It would ruin the surprise, and we can't have that, can we? No." I stare at him. He laughs maliciously. "But your wish... I can't have that coming true. I know! The toll!This should do the trick." I hear movement behind me and my sister's screams start again. There is a painful wrenching inside of me, just below my heart that hurts more than all of my wounds combined. As the darkness starts to close again, I try to keep hold on reality by listing who I am and what's happened through the pain. I am Fuyumi Rhea Kiru. I am thirteen years old. The last thing that happened, that I can remember, is... Ed. I got knocked unconscious and dreamed up... Wat was my dream? I don't remember... Did I...actually dream? Maybe not. No it was just Ed, then the darkness. It's really dark. I don't like the dark; It scares me. I want to leave, no matter how much more pain is waiting. But then, Ed's still out there. They- He- wouldn't have stopped when I passed out. Maybe I'll stay here, away from more pain and fear; away from my days with Ed.

"Fuyumi, please wake up." Whispering. There is no hint of malice, but I've been through too much just to be trusting random voices in my head. I mean seriously- Stranger Danger! If I don't know the voice, I ignore it until we become friends and start having picnics... No, really. I couldn't trust this man, just because he sounded nice. I raise an eyebrow towards a random direction in the darkness. Do they really think I'll be fooled? Besides, I hate the name Fuyumi. I prefer the name Faye. I rant for a bit, yelling in the darkness at my parents for their stupid traditions. I mean really, Fuyumi? I can feel my fingers and legs now, and the smooth linen on them. I wonder where I am?

There is a small, painful tug on my arm that is all too similar to the feel of a dull knife being slowly pulled across my skin.

"I wonder what she told them," says the same voice as before, this time no longer soft and pleading, but a bit gruff and full of laughter. See? What could have happened if I had responded? Tell me that. I can feel most of my entire body now and the linen is no longer soft and light, but restraining. There is the sensation of almost being tied to something. And pain; Torture, probably.

Damn Ed and his sadism.

I struggle against the restraints, screaming randomly. I want the pain to be over. I want them all to go away and stay away. I open my eyes, to see just who these people are, but I can't see them very well. Their faces are blurry. The same person as before says something and I feel him reach towards me, probably to inflict more pain. Why? Why is he doing this? My body takes over and I blindly fling out my hands, trying to reach his throat and choke him.

"Please...No more...Please," I beg. Why did they enjoy this so much? What was so great about hurting people? Hurting me? I tighten my hands in anger.

I hear a door slam. They're keeping me inside a building? This was new. Someone, probably the person who just entered, gasps. Then, two voices I swore I hated, shout together, as one, a name. One seems to almost reverberate in my head. _No...It couldn't be..._ I loosen my grip on the boy-man's neck.

Why is Kira here? She's dead; Ed killed her as she screamed for that character she replaced me with, the character that just shouted with her. In that moment, that day, a year and a half ago, I learned to hate more than an eleven year old girl should. He, Ed, for taking my sister, she for replacing me, and anime for ruining my life.

"You?" I ask. Is it really her? "No, no, it's not- it can't be-" But I heard her voice! I know it! And with that character's too. So... is it real? Did she fake her death and join Ed and his gang, maybe to help with the psychological torture? This is worse than... than... that day. This brings on more pain, causing both emotional and psychological pain to join the physical pain I already feel. It creates a bubble in the back of my mind of black. It's waiting.

"Kira, how could you?" I whisper, fighting the darkness.

_:It's not what you think, sister: _My sister's voice again seems to resonate through my head, and I feel myself start to trust her, her and her words. Then I realize that it was _in my head._

_:Don't worry...: _Long, mental fingers seem to almost be lulling me to sleep, pulling the black bubble over me like a blanket, and I welcome the numbing and order of it.

****3rd Person****

Roy watches as the girl fell forward, tears leaking from her eyes. She must have been terrified and confused.

"She seems to pass out a lot," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't blame her," Knox stated, "she really thought you were going to kill her. It was amazing that she was thinking enough through the fear to be able to stop. It's amazing she's not mad."

"Sir, are you okay? She seems quite a lot stronger than she looks." She looked pointedly at the angry red marks on his throat. Roy laughed inside. Riza was worried about him! He loved that...It was so cute.

"I'm fine, lieutenant." She isn't cute, he reminded himself. This was work; He couldn't be thinking such things. Riza looked at him, still with a bit or worry in her eyes.

"All right then." They all look down at the girl. ONe of the nurses, Kisa probably had laid her down comfortably on the bed. She looked peaceful as she slept, her face no longer full of fear and panic.

"Riza," KNox said, turning around in his seat, 'I don't know if her reaction to you was good or bad, so, for now, I'm going to have to ask you to not be near her or have any contact with her." Riza nodded; It was a logical and understandable move. She quickly left and stood guard outside the hospital room. Roy turned to Knox.

"It makes me wonder what exactly happened. She reacted quite violently."

"Yes, she seemed to think we were accusing her of telling someone something."

"Maybe they thought she told someone about being abused?"

"We don't know if this wasn't just a one time thing. It could be about almost anything."

"From what I can see and you've told me, this was obviously not the first time this has happened to her, though maybe not to this extent."

"I can see your point, and I agree with it. I was just stating all of the possibilities. It's true that some of the bruises on the stomach and upper arms are more than a few days old."

"And thus more work comes my way," Roy muttered, looking at Fuyumi. His gaze softened as he saw her subconsciously bite her lip. "Maybe... it won't be so bad... right?" Knox looked at him, wondering why Roy suddenly seemed to almost give off the aura of a father.

"Don't tell me you've managed to become attached? When did that happen? When she was choking you?"

"No! She's just so helpless... Maybe it would be a good thing if Riza kept an eye on her."

"Were you not here just a second ago, when Riza-walked-in-and-Fuyumi-freaked-and-passed-out?"

"Yes, well..."

"And we don't know if that was a good thing. 'Kira, how could you' doesn't seem like the most promising thing, now does it."

"That bothers me too. Who's Kira?"

"Maybe her tormenter?"

"No, she said 'Ed' when she was screaming and she only reacted negatively to male voices. Riza's voice only seemed to confuse her."

"You think Riza has something to do with this?"

"I doubt it. I can tell she's never seen the girl before."

"How is that?"

"Her eyes. They speak wonders to those who know how to read them," Roy explained.

"Ah, I see. So that's why-"

"And her glares," Roy interrupted thoughtfully. Knox looked at him like he was almost crazy, but Roy just shrugged. "It's true."

"Well then... I guess we need a female here."

"Or maybe a non-intimidating male. I mean we both have sort of gruff voices and we aren't the smallest of men," Roy countered. Maybe fullmetal and Al could take care of this, of her. Al would be able to sooth her around men, and Edward could hardly be called more than a teenager at best. But they were on a mission... The sound of the door opening caused them both to look up.

"Sir, forgive me for interrupting, but if you need someone to watch her that's female and also able to protect her, I could call on the Lieutenant General and request for Rebecca." Roy thought for a second. Rebecca was almost as good a shot as Riza was and probably wouldn't be as intimidating. It might just work, the only problem being that she wasn't under his direct command.

"That might be a good idea, Lieutenant," Knox said, taking the words right out of Roy's mouth. Riza nodded stiffly back.

"Then I will find a replacement guard and go find her myself." She turned and closed the door.

"Knox... I think that I want to determine her reaction to Riza as soon as possible. I'd rather her under one of my own people than anyone else's, even though it's Grumman.' He turned to look at Fuyumi again. " Knox, when will she wake up again? I want to try and get a better reaction from her."

"Well, I think-"

"Hello! I've come to guard your wonderful girl, Colonel!" Everyone's favorite sparkle-meister had appeared in the doorway, totally freaking Roy out and causing him to hide- I mean take a defensive posture behind his chair. Riza stood behind the Major, an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry," she mouthed, slightly ducking her head. Roy nodded back in acknowledgement, standing up and dusting off his shirt like nothing had happened. A small beep sounded, but was lost in the shifting of chairs to everyone but Knox. He smiled slightly; his guess had been right.

"Armstrong," Knox said, turning to the large man now trying to strangle the Colonel, an idea swirling in the hidden depths of his mind. "Armstrong let go of Roy and listen here.I want you to watch Fuyumi and make sure she's alright. If she wakes up, I want you to make sure she knows she's _alright _and explain to her where she is. I don't think she knows _she's been rescued _ or that _she's not in any danger."_

"Aye," the larger man replied, for once choosing only to sparkle slightly.

"It may be sooner than you think," Knox warned and ushered the dazed Roy out of the room to the hallway. They then, along with Riza, went off to find Grumman. Armstrong nodded and turned to the girl on the bed. As he looked at her small body, frail and broken, he felt a small twinge of protectiveness. He sat down in the chair Roy had been occupying before his unannounced entry and swore that someone would pay for this.

***Fayes PoV***

Awareness returns, but the urge to open my eyes does not. It's safer to just lie here and wait for some indicator of hostility or of Ed. I hear movement of bodies and the shifting of something massive. There's talking by my feet, though I can only figure out a bit of it.

"Armstrong...watch...all right... she's all right ...where she is...not in danger."

"..."

"..." Some of the people move and there is the sound of a door closing. The massive object I heard earlier moves to where that other man had been. It must be a person, maybe the Armstrong that was being talked to. I wait for a bit, processing, still pretending I am asleep. If this was Armstrong, then he was probably watching me. But why? What was the "all right" and "where she is" all about? I was still with Ed, right? I'm too numb to have been moved. But then, what would "rescued" be about? And the "not in danger?" I know what that should mean, But I almost doubt their sincerity.

Sensing that there is now only one person in the room, (Somehow the other two have left without my noticing. ) I hesitantly open my eyes. This time around, there is no pain or shouting or alarms or _her_. It's calm. Wonderfully and blessedly calm. The massive object really is a person, half-clothed and sparkling slightly. Wait...

Sparkling? Last I checked, only vampires sparkled. I blink a few times,trying to figure out just what I am seeing. I finally decide that it's just the light playing tricks on my eyes.

The man seems not to have noticed my "waking up" ,as he is looking at some sort of monitor above my head. I can both feel and hear the humming vibrations that it's making as it works. I shift my head slightly and look at the monitor, surprised not to see television or video games, as I expected, But a vitals screen. Quickly, I reassess the room that I'm in, taking in the white walls and light blue curtains.

A hospital.

"I see you've awoken." Keep calm, Fuyumi. He's not a vampire. No bloodsucking here. It's a _hospital_ for goodness sakes.

"Hai. Sore wa watashi ga motte iru to omowa wa Armsrongte imasu ka?"

"Excuse me miss? '

" Watashi ga itta, anata āmusutorongu wa nanidesu ka?"

"I cannot understand you."

" E?" I think for a moment, wondering why- ah. I have been speaking in Japanese, a common habit for me to slip into. No wonder he can't understand me. I forcefully make the mental shift.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. You are Armstrong, correct?"He looks surprised at my answer and I start to panic. He _was_ Armstrong, right? That would mean he wasn't one of Ed's goonies. But if he wasn't, then who was he?

"Yes. I am Armstrong. Your name is Fuyumi, no?" I wince. I really _hate_ that name.

"Faye. Call me Faye. Only Kira-" I wince again. Kira... "Only she ever calls me by my full name. Now, if you don't mind, before I start freaking out, would you please explain to me what you want with me, where I am and _exactly_ who you are?"

"Goodness!She sounds just like her and the similarity is uncanny..." he mutters under his breath. I chose not to answer, But my mind is racing. Look like _who_, exactly? The only person I've ever been told I look like was that character. Kira told me that. He clears his throat loudly. "That's a lot of questions, young lady. I'll try to answer them all." Three questions is a lot? Whatever.

"I'll start with my name. I am Alex Armstrong,the Strong Arm Alchemist, rank major. I thought you knew that, seeing how you called me by name earlier."

"No. I just heard someone say for Armstrong to watch me and assumed it was you."

"A most logical assumption." Ok, he is really scaring me now. I'm starting to panic and I can see hear and feel my heart start beating glances at the monitor, a small frown crossing his face. 'Are you okay?" I nod, take a deep breath and open my mouth to ask another question, But Armstrong politely holds up a hand to cut me off.

"Please, Fuy- Faye, let me finish Your first round of questions. I am Major Armstrong, as IT said, and I am making a visit to the General. You are currently in the West Wing ICU of the Eastern Military Command hospital in room 302 on the third floor, first to the left. You've been here a little under half a day."

"Half a-" Armstrong holds up a hand.

"As to what I want, it is simple: to protect you and find whoever did this to you and stop them. As to what the military wants, I think it's pretty much the same, but on a more professional level." I nod. It makes sense, almost. I still don't fully trust him, though. I open my mouth again, but Armstrong quickly interrupts. "Now for some questions of my 's your name?"

"Faye. I said that." Was he slow?

"No, your full name."

"My _full_ name?" he nods and I sigh heavily. "Fuyumi Rhea Kiru." I don't mind if he knows- it won't make much difference. They probably already know it anyway; They were calling me Fuyumi. It did bother me, however, that the military was getting involved.

_:Of course they are. What did you expect?:_ I almost jump in my bed. Is that my SISTER'S voice? IN MY HEAD? I mean, I'm used to voices; they are a normal occurrence, taunting me and making me miserable. But never has Kira's voice been among the ranks. I wonder how she'll treat me. We were never close.

_'Your fault, your fault, your fault,'_ the voices say.

_'SHUT UP!' _I cry wearily. My most recent response to the voices.

'_She can hear you now. You're not safe now.' _It was incredible how much they sound like Him sometimes. All the time. You know.

_:He's right. I can hear you now, though 'unsafe' I'm not sure applies to this situation.:_

'_Don't trust her. Remember whose name it was she screamed?'_ I do. That woman's. Huh. I thought I had heard her voice earlier. Maybe she has joined the freak cast of voices too.

_:I realized my mistake. I should never have obsessed so much.:_

_'Realized it, huh? Why does that sound so suspicious?'_

"-aye?"

_:Fine! Don't trust me! I'm your sister!:_

'_But am I her?'_

_:You Bastard!:_

"-Aye!

_'Did you hear that? Some sister!'_

_:I was only talking to-:_

"Faye!" Armstrong's frantic shaking jolts me from my internal yip yap and causes my previous numbness to all but disappear.

"Huh?" He doesn't sit back in his seat, like I expect him to; Instead he pulls me into a giant hug, squeezing.

"You had me scared there; You weren't responding to _anything_." He drops the hug, now holding me by my arms out in front of him. "I had to use _a special method passed down through the Armstrong line for generations!_ to get you to respond." Shaking me? Hmmm... Doesn't exactly _sound_ or _feel _like a special method."Don't do it again."

"Sorry," I murmur sheepishly.

_'No you're not, you dirty liar'_

_:Thats not true! You really do feel bad don't you?:_ Do I tell him about the voices? Or do I just leave it awkward like this? He looks at me expectantly. As I continue to not respond, he leans forward again, hands ready to use his _special method _if needed.

"Fuyu-I mean, Faye? What happened? Or maybe, what is happening? You have the same look again." I point to my head and tap it once or twice.

"The voices are arguing again." He looks at me strangely, as if doubting my words. I shrug. "It's true."

_'Why are you telling him these things? He'll only use it against you,' _the voices say, feeding my doubts yet again.

'_But I want to trust him! Something about him makes me so... calm. I know he won't attack me, and I'm in a military hospital. That has to speak for something,' _I argue.

_'But you've never seen that uniform before, have you?'_

_'I think I have... Im pretty sure I have...'_

_'How do you know it's not a lie? Your not positive that-'_

_:She's seen it before.:_

"What?" I shout aloud, forgetting that I'm not talking to real people. Armstrong looks at me.

"Do you not want to see the doctor?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were talking... I'll see the doctor." Darn those voices.

'_You know you love me.'_

_:I highly doubt it:_

_'Oh? And what do you know?'_

_:What do YOU know?:_

_'Shut up,'_ I order them.

_'More than you.'_

_:And why do I doubt that, too?'_

_'Shut up!' _they continue to ignore me.

_'Maybe because you're nothing but someone who abandoned your younger sister to think she's strange and different. Not normal.'_

_:I said I was sorry.:_ She sounds slightly upset.

_'Maybe sorry doesn't cut it. Maybe what you did goes deeper-'_

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" I bend over myself, clutching my head and almost crying as the pain, all three types, crashes down very strongly.

"Are you okay?" The man from before is back. The doctor. (Haha, not _that _Doctor... I wish!) I shake my head before I fully think, gasping as I realize that you _could_ feel more pain then I had been. He quickly walks over. "What hurts?"

"Everything... Absolutely everything hurts..." I clench my eyes tightly. It took a lot of pain to make me show any weakness, but once it came to that point, I always end up breaking down.

"Would you like to sleep?"

"No!" I'm surprised at the forcefulness of my own words.

"It would take away the pain."

"But t_hey'll be there_. Them or Him." I can tell by the pricking on my skin that the doctor is staring at me strangely. But he seems to get it. Eventually.

"I...see..." There is the sound of shifting cloth and heavy footsteps as the doctor walks over to Armstrong. They whisper for a second before the doctor talks to me again.

"I'm afraid that I might have to insist, at least for a little while." More shuffling. Footsteps. Then a click and the feeling of my forearm getting heavy. That heavy feeling starts spreading, down to my hand and up to my elbow. It continues upward at a constant pace, feeling like smooth water and when it reaches my head, I oblige its wishes and prepare myself to drown in its blessed numbness.

And I am right; He is here.

***Knox***

Knox watched the girl slowly relax as the medication seeped into her bloodstream. When her head had fallen into Kisa's waiting hands, he turned to Armstrong.

"I was watching and listening," he admitted. "I'm surprised at your actions. It didn't seem like you at all." Armstrong shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know, It's just she's-she's- _different _than others. There's just something about her." Knox groaned.

"Don't tell me you've become attached too."

"It's not like I love her or anything. It's more like-"

"You see her as a daughter that needs guidance and protection. Mustang said the same thing to me earlier."

"Yes."

"Voices? She really said that there were voices arguing?"

"Yes. She kept getting this distant look in her eyes, and, as you saw, shouted something random once or twice."

"I did see." He rubbed his forehead. "I wonder why she didn't freak out? I know she was awake when I left-"

"She was?"

"Yes. She probably listened and pretended to be out to make sure she was safe. I have no doubts as to her intelligence level."

"High?"

"Yes."

"That language she was speaking... What was it?"

"It sounded a lot like Xingese, but I don't think it was. Maybe another country we don't know much of or aren't aware of?"

"I doubt it. We know most all of the countries on our continent, and we only know of this continent."

"Either way, when she wakes up again, talk like you did. Try and get her to say who Kira is or more about herself. You only really got her name out of her. Also, If you could try and figure out why and how she reacted to Riza, that would be helpful on the topic of guarding her."

"I'm guessing the last part's from Mustang?"

"Yes, but his wording was much more forceful. Seems like he's the overprotective father type."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Haha. Poor Mustang, always getting laughed at... When Faye is speaking Japanese, she says "Yes. It seems I have. Are you Armstrong?" "I said, are you Armstrong?" and "huh?". I'm not fluent, so blame google translate for any mistakes.**

**Reviews! We're at three reviews. Isn't that great?**

**LeFay Strent (Chapter 1): Thank you! I really enjoy the originality of the premis too. I'm glad you liked it. When I first saw the email that said that someone had reviewed, it was past 4 AM on my third all nighter in a row and I thought I was dreaming. When I opened it and saw that _you _were the one that commented, I was certain. I'm so glad that it wasn't a dream.**

**LeFay Strent (Chapter 2): Thank you! It was fun to look up the terms. I hope you do end up reading more; I really like your work myself. You're close on the Riza's double thing, but you got the wrong person. Kira didn't look like any of the FMA characters, though in the first chapter and very very slightly in the second, it's mentioned who does look like Riza. Good guess, though! Here's your update ;)**

**The box is lonely. Give it a few words to hang out with, just so that it doesn't get any worse. **

**~Sira-the-Awesome~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknown-4**

**A/N: If I'm not one of the laziest people out there, I don't know who is. I've had this written up since before the last chapter was posted, and yet I didn't type it up until last week and I've still not posted it! And on top of that, It's a really short chapter! I am such a failure...**

**Edward: Glad you realize it!**

**Roy: Finally!**

**Winry: Now, now. Play nice you two!**

**Both: Never! *stare at each other***

**Edward: I- I mean-**

**Me: *interrupts* I don't own. Please forgive me for my lateness.**

**OoOoOoO**

Dreams. They say that dreams are the gateway to the soul. I think my soul's pretty messed up, if all I have to go on are these.

Ed is in all of them, just as I had predicted, taunting and causing me pain. Before I stop counting, I have died 37 times. Fun, fun, fun.

It's in the middle of a conversation between my body and Ed's fists- he's doing most of he talking- when there is a flash, not unpleasant in nature but still blinding, of white light, completely disorienting me. As soon as my eyes focus enough to give me a picture that's not almost-pixelated, I'm in a white expanse with two fuzzy figures and a door in the distance. Somehow, it feels I've been here before, seen those stone doors before, almost died here before. A forgotten dream? Maybe a suppressed memory? Or is the Matrix really real and the Agents are messing around again?

I wait for a second, expecting a snide remark from a voice, but am greeted with silence. I forgot; the voices don't talk in my dreams. It's almost funny. I'm only free of my torturers when they're torturing me. Everyone laugh. Go on. I said it was funny.

Slowly, I move towards the two figures. I can tell they're talking, but don't know that they're saying. As the figures become colored and details fall into place, I squint my eyes, trying to figure out who they are. One is entirely colored a white quite similar to its surroundings, with only a mouth visible. I have no idea who he is, but have the distinct feeling that I've met and spoken with him. Recently, too. I go back through my "records" of the past week, probing for anything that would tell me about this... Person. However, I find nothing until a sharp pain stops my search. I shake my head. That pain is my brain's way of telling me that I'm treading on dangerous territory, that something happened I don't want to or can't remember because of some sort of pain. Probably physical. It also tells me that I /have/ met this person and it wasn't good.

Slowly, I turn my sights to the strange person's companion. It takes me a second, but when I realize who she is, my eyes go wide and I fight the urge to gasp.

Her brown-blonde bob is the same as it always was, the perfect transition between my mother and my light blonde and Kashi and Yuki's raven hair they shared with Father. Her eyes, no longer dull with death, are once again the shining dark-brown-almost-black she had been admired for in life. The green turtleneck has been replaced with what had looked like a bad Nightmare before Christmas joke and her brown faux fur vest is no longer ripped and full of holes. Her face is not scratched or bruised and is a health yellow-pink color instead of the marbled tone I had last seen it in. I think you can guess, just from my description, who the girl is.

Kira Jeanine Kiru. Deceased. Currently residing as a voice in the head of one Fuyumi Rhea Kiru, her sister, me. Killed by Edgar Estevan a little over a year and a half ago. She was twenty at the time.

And that's all your getting for now. My head is sending me warning flares again, just as it usually does when I think of my obsessive older sister. If I go much further, I will surely suffer.

As if sensing my recognition, Kira turns to me, smiling, and beckons. I close my eyes and rub at them, expecting no change to occur, but when my eyes open again, a softer white greets me. Almost a light cream.

I'm back in the hospital.

"You're back up?"

"Yes," I breathe, releasing the air I did not know I was holding in.

"Good. There are some people I want you to meet," Armstrong says, a little to cheerful for my on-guard mind. I cant handle cheerfulness after dreams like the ones I just had. I turn my head to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Right when I wake up from dreaming some dreams even you would balk at?" His eyes turn dark.

"I have seen some terrible-"

"I know. You have the eyes of a killer. Almost murder's eyes. Trust me on this." His blue orbs go wide, obviously not expecting me to understand.

"How do you know how a killer's eyes look, much less a murderer's?" I freeze. That deep voice...

"Armstrong, who just spoke?" My frantic question comes whispered through teeth clenched with fear. That man's voice was the one before, the one who asked me to wake up then tortured me because he thought I had told someone about Ed!

"Colonel Roy Mustang. Why are you so scared?"

"He was there, before." That and his name gives me a bad feeling. Somewhere in my subconscious, 'Mustang, Roy' was filed under 'bad'. I think my sister had something to do with it.

_:Of course I did.:_ Ah. They're back. Well, at least _she_ is.

_'I'm here too...'_ Yup. Both present or accounted for.

"I can assure you that that was a misunderstanding."

"Oh? And how do you explain that? The pain, and 'Wonder what she told them'?" I turn to look at him, expecting a familiar face, but find nothing that sparks any detonate recognition.

_:You've seen him before, you know.:_

_I know. I just don't think I've ever actually met or had a conversation with him._

_:You haven't. But he's a good person, Fuyumi. He didn't hurt you on purpose.:_

_How do you know?_

_:Trust me:_

_You're a voice in my head. Why should I trust you?_

_: Because I'm not just a voice.:_

_What?_

:_I'll explain later. Focus on_ _the real world:_

I obediently follow her orders.

"...just stops responding and her eyes sort of glaze over. She says she's talking to voices." Armstrong.

"Like that little voice that says 'go on, go on' or 'jump' or 'do it'?" That idiot Mustang...

"No. Not like _that_ voice. Real voices, almost real people inside my head, talking to me," I explain. He looks at me strangely.

"Really? How interesting... But!" He sits down and places his hands together like a tent. "I don't believe I've explained-"

"No need to. Kira said I could trust you just a second ago, so I'll give you a fresh start."

"Kira? She's a voice?"

"Yes, but no. Kira's my sister. She was killed a year and a half ago. Recently, however, I've been hearing her in my head."

"Your sister?"

"Yes."

"And how many siblings do you have?"

"Alive or total?"

"Total."

"Three."

"Their names?" he asks. I scowl.

"Is this turning into an interrogation? Because I believe I have the right to remain silent."

"Oh? And what right is this?"

"Fifth Amendment."

"The what?"

"The Fifth Amendment to the Constitution. You're soldiers. Don't you know your own rights and legal code?"

"Miss, where do you think you are?"

"Somewhere in America. Where else could Ed have moved me to? Neither he nor any of his goonies own a private jet." (A/N: and she says this like it's the most natural thing in the world...)

"Child," Armstrong starts, but the doctor stop him, shaking his head. 'Not now' his eyes seem to say.

"Knox, she'll need to know." So that's the doctor's name. Knox. I wonder if it's first or last? Probably last. He doesn't seem like the type of person to go by their first name.

"Just... Give it a bit. She might go into shock."

"But that's a risk we need to take. We need to learn more about her and this 'Ed', and she'll avoid our answers if she thinks otherwise."

"I am right here, you know, and I would _really_ like to know what you're arguing over. If your going to talk about me, at least use my name. I happen to know that all of you know it."

"Child, we aren't in America. I don't even think we've ever heard or recorded a rumor about a place called 'America'" They record rumors? I guess if it was about a country or something similar it might be interesting. But... Not in America? And how could they not even have heard of America? Just where am I? Armstrong's joking, right? I look up at le Mustang, mentally begging him to tell me it was a joke. Just a cruel, cruel joke.

Slowly, as if understanding my desperate plea, he shakes his head sadly.

"This isn't a joke. You're not in America."

"Then where are we?"

_:Amestris.:_

_No. That's not possible. There is no country on Earth called Amestris. It's a name from some show._

_:Some show?:_

_No... It can't be... You're lying... We couldn't be in-_

"Amestris," the idiot Colonel finishes.

How did I ever get here? How could I have ever been able to enter the world of the anime I hate? That ruined my life?

_I preferred Ed. At least I knew everything was real. Where is he, anyway?_

_'Right here. Glad to know you missed me.'_

_:I thought you said you were her!:_

_'I can lie, no? Twist my words?'_

_:You really are a bastard.:_

_'I thought everyone here already knew that.'_

_:I'm just confirming the fact.:_

_Yes, because we all needed that reminder._

_'I think I should always be on your mind.'_

_Why?_

_'Because I'm _me_ and I'm always right about everything.'_

_:Oh really?:_

_'Yes'_

_:I don't think you're always right!:_

_'At least I'm better than you...'_

_:Somehow, I also doubt that.:_

_Oh, stop arguing you two._

_:Okay. No loss to me.:_

_'Why should I? You love me, no?'_

_Ed?_

_'Yo'_

_Shut up for a bit._

_'We'll see...'_

_:Focus, Fuyumi. They're talking about you.:_

_I've told you a thousand times. Call me Faye!_

_:I shall do as I wish.:_

_You're a voice in my head. I do get some say, right?_

_:I am no figment of your imagination.:_

_How is that possible?_

_:...Never mind. Are you really not freaking out about being in Amestris? The country from the show that 'ruined your life' and 'tore apart our family'?:_

_It's your fault... Anyway, I'm trying to ignore it for as long as I can._

_:Why?:_

_Mostly because I don't want to admit that She exists. You might... If she... I might lose you again to this stupid place._

_:I won't leave. You're not her and she's not you. C'mon, I think you'd like her! Ask the nice Colonel.:_

_He's an idiot._

_:Or a bastard, of you ask Ed...:_

_Ask who?_

_:Nothing.:_

_No... You just said Ed, didn't you!_

_:Did not:_

_Did too!_

_:Never mind what I said. Just ask about her.:_

_I don't wanna._

_:Do it.: _Her words are powerful and any protests die in the back of my mind.

_I hope I don't regret this..._

"So, if I'm in Amestris-"

"Ah! You're back! I want to finish some introductions," Armstrong interrupts. I sigh.

"Go on..."

"This," he gestures to a woman in the same uniform as both he and the Idiot. She winks at me, tilting her head as she does so and making her ponytail of brown hair sway. "Is Rebecca."

"Hello!" She says, smiling and waving cheerfully. "I'm going to be your guard for a bit. I hope that's acceptable!"

"Uh..."

_Kira, do you know her, too?_

_:I'm not allowed to tell you much, but she's a wonderful person. Trust her.:_

_For now, then, I'll deal with her watching me._

"Sure?"

"I'm glad then!" My eyebrow twitches. Too cheerful.

This is going to be a long...

Wait- How long will she be watching me?!

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: FOREVER! MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Ehem! Sorry about that! This chapter I feel really guilty about... *gets on knees* I beg you all for forgiveness! Please do not be mad!**

**LayFe Strent: Thank you! On your guess about Kira, you're right on. Good job! I did finally continue, so I hope you like this short but sweet chapter. Also, on an entirely different note, I'm really enjoying Reprieve. A great job right at you!**

**AvaEobane: Good night from me! I was really happy when you reviewed. I know I've already answered this review to an extent, but I think it only fair to answer once again. You are dead on about the trouble. I can't ever be really nice to Faye! That would be... Nice!**

**SheWhoWalksRUNS(All chapters): I'm glad you liked it! Here is another chapter for you 3**

**Guest: I'm really glad you** **enjoyed it! *winks* and your guess is spot on!**


End file.
